The exploratory research described in this R21 application investigates the dynamic relationship between social and biological processes that impact human cognitive function, as exemplified by social and hormonal influences on gender-linked spatial abilities. Gender-specific socialization and gonadal hormone levels during early development are thought to contribute to sex differences in adult spatial competencies. A corollary hypothesis is that social and hormonal factors also exert more transient effects on gender-linked spatial abilities as they engage cognitive processes required to achieve a reproductive or social goal (i.e., activational effects). Transient or activational effects of hormones on cognitive behavior are widely investigated. In contrast, little attention has been directed towards the role of social context on gender-linked cognitive abilities. Our preliminary data indicate that social threat reduces gender-linked deficits in spatial abilities. The new research described in this application investigates this early response to social threat by testing the hypotheses that social-emotional cues such as threat alter visual processing strategies that influence gender-linked cognitive abilities (Hypothesis 1) and modulate the effects of gonadal hormones on spatial abilities (Hypothesis 2). To do so, two studies will examine differences between gender-linked spatial abilities following exposure to threat, sadness and friendly emotional expressions. One of these studies will also test these differences in the context of variable levels of gonadal steroids (i.e., between menstrual cycle phases). The results from this research will provide substantial evidence about the modulatory influences of social factors on cognition and on hormone-behavior relations. They will, therefore, broaden current theories of biosocial relations and the methodologies used in human hormone-behavior research. This information will therefore increase understanding of the relations among typical or atypical reproductive events (e.g., puberty, hormone deficiency, pregnancy) and cognition.